Una Nueva Historia!
by WendyLu
Summary: Aqui el mmm...ya otro capitulo!Lyserg recibe un llamada de su tio el cual le dice que Mey no esta en la pension solo pk quiere si no que le tiene que dar una noticia[cap.5]....please reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!aqui mi 2do fic ,espero que les guste ,y como no quiero hacer le cuento largo,aqui ta el fan fic...

**OTRA LOCA EN LA PENSION n.n**

Era una tarde normal en la pension...NORMAL!!!...COMO0 QUE NORMAL!! AHI NADA ES NORMAL...!!!bueno arreglare esto...era un tarde en la pension Asakura...

LYSER:U.U que aburrido estoy...

HORO:Pues claro,estando aplastado cualquiera se aburre-horo decia esto ya que estaba bajo el entrenamiento de Pilika.

REN:Bien que quisieras ser tu el aburrido.

HORO:Y.YLa neta si

DING...DONG(que bonito timbre n.n)

ANA:!!!ALGUIEN ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!!!

HORO:!!!YO VOY!!!(asi me libro del entrenamiento de Pilika)

Y bien como dije ,el lindo Horo Horo fue abrir la puerta de la pension,pobresito lo traen de sayo...Y.Y

HORO:Buenas tarde...

?:Lyserg!!!que te paso?Por que te telliste el pelo??la verdad te queda mejor el verde...

HORO:Señorita...

?:COMO QUE SEÑORITA?acaso ya te olvidates de mi???...como es posible que te olvidaras de mi?...de Mey??

HORO:Lo que pasa es que yo no soy Lyserg n.nu

MEY:Entons?don ta?-Y la muchacha entra como Don Juan por su casa(Mytzuki:y x ke no como Don Omar? Shanille:x ke asi no va el dicho...Mytzuki:Pss yo voy a inventar uno ke tenga ke ver con Don Omar Shanille:qu bien!!(como si me importara)

HORO:-sarcasmo-No pss pasale...

MEY:LYSERG!!!

LYSERG:Quien me habla?...MEY?!??!0.0

MEY:-lo abrazo-Lyserg,como tazh?

LYSERG:Bien..pero que haces aqui..?

MEY:Y.Y Pss me dejaste sola trizte y abandonada...asi que decidi venir a visitarte n.n

HORO:Yo buscando novia y tu dejandola...

LYSERG 0///0No te aquivocas ella no es mi novia,ella es mi...

MEY:Su linda,querida,amable,cariñosa y carismatica prima...

HORO:Que poco te quieres..

MEY:u.u Es que tengo baja auto-estima.

HORO:Yo tambien n.n

LYSERG:Por que no me avisaste que vendrias(para esconderme)

MEY:Por que era una sorpresa...pero si quieres me regreso u.u

HORO:Ya me acorde..no tengo baja auto estima si no baja el azucar n.n

ANA:-acababa de entrar-Srta.no queremos nada.

MEY:Como dice eso...mire primero pruebe mis deliciosos tamales-Le da un tamal-

LYSERG:n.nu

ANA:-despues de probar el tamal-Bien,quiero una docena.

MEY:Como no guerita,ahorita se la doy n.n-y le da la docena de tamales-

HORO:Oye Lyserg...

LYSERG:mande u//u

HORO:De donde saco los tamales tu prima.

LYSERG:U///UCreeme que no tengo la menor idea.

PILIKA:MM...que rico compraste tamales para todos.

ANA:No.Estos son solo para mi.

PILIKA: n.nu ok

MEY:No se preocupe,que traigo mas-con un puesto de tamales-

HORO!!!yo quiero!!!

LYSERG:Ana,te puedo preguntar algo?

ANA:Si pero rapido,por que se enfrian mis tamales.

LYSERG: n.n se puede quedar mi prima en la pension?

ANA:mmm...si paga hospedaje...

LYSERG:Si lo pagara...

ANA:Y cuando llega?

LYSERG:-señalando a Mey-Ya llego..

ANA:Ella es tu prima?no era la tamalera?

MEY:n.n tambien...

HORO:n.n yo quiero uno de rajas con queso...

YOH-llegando-Yo tambien...de que hablan/

HORO:De tamales,y la prima tamalera de Lyserg

YOH:Ah...yo tambien quiero.

HORO:Una prima tamalera?

YOH:No...yo quiero un tamal...

TAMAO:Me hablo joven Yoh?

YOH:NO,yo dije tamal,no Tamao,hihihi

TAMAO:n///n oh..-y se va-

MEY:Y de que quieres tu tamal?

YOH: pos kasualidad no tienes de naranjas?

MEY:-estilo Cautemoch Blanco-Dima caso has escuchado alos de los tamales yuyi decir:tenemos tamales de ,piña,carne rajas con queso,naranjas,dime acaso,acaso?

YOH:0.0 Nop

MEY:Entonces? nadamas me faltaba ke me preguntaras si tenia tamales de marihuana.

YOH: n.n esa era mi segunda opcion.

MEY:AY... ke barbaros,esta juventud cada vez esta peor.

TAMAO:A CENAR!!!

EN LA CENA

PILIKA:Y Ren?

HORO: Desde kuando te importa donde esta Ren?

PILIKA:Ati ke te importa?

MEY: Quien es Ren?

HORO:Un chinito con un caracter del demonio.

MEY: n.n K bien

Despues de unos mmm ke sera 10 minutos los chicos ya habian acabado de comer(Mytzuki:Ke rapido comen Shanille:es que contando con la ayuda de Horo todo es posible)

TODOS:Buenas noches-En la sala quedo solo Mey...

MEY:Voy a ver esta casa,es muy amplia,espero que me alcance la noche para conocerla.-A si la joven inglesa fue a conocer la enoooooooooooooorme casa de la familia Asakura.

MEY:Que bien aguas termales,ire a cambiarme y ahorita me meto-y se fue a su habitaciona a cambiar.Al rato regresa no se por que pero con bikini.-ke bien!!

?:kien anda ahi?

MEY:AY dios hay fantastas!!!ke idiota soy,si yo tengo un fantasma por amiga.n.n-no ve nada gracias ala neblina que proboca el agua.

?:cada vez conosca a mas personas menos coherentes.

MEY:No,enserio/-he a qui el sarcasmo:p

?:Quien eres?

MEY:Tu quien eres?

?:yo te pregunte primero.

MEY:Y yo despues...n.n:p asi que me contestas en este mismo intante quien eres...

?:Quien quiere saber?

MEY:Pss yo...

?:y quie es yo?

MEY:Yo...

?Y quien es yo?

MEY:Pss yo...

?:enserio?

MEY:SIP

?:Pss wow-otro sarcasmo-

MEY:Y quien eres?

?:Soy Ren tao

MEY:a...eres el chino con un caracter del demonio...

REN:ahora contesta quien eres?/

MEY:Pss yo soy la,linda,cariañosa y carismatica prima de Lyserg,Mey Diethel n.n

REN:Bien...-Ren sale de las aguas y amite unas hermosas palabras n.n-No veo ni mdr35-y se callon.n(se nota que kiero mucho a Ren)

MEY-estilo Poh de los teletubisn,n-eh...oh...se callo el chinito malhumorado...ahora que hago?(SHIZUKI:ke hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos,que hago con mis manos si me suplican tu regreso? SHANILLE:Tu que haces aqui?SHIZUKI:Aqui nomas de colada SHANILLE:Pss vete SHIZUKI:Me voy pero me llevo al inconsiente de Ren REN:No yo ya me desperte)---le doy respiracion de boca a boca?...mmm"_pss no estaria mal,se ve que el chinito mal humorado no esta nada feo"_ya se voy a traer alcohol pa ver si se despierta(MEY:acaso soy una alcohiolica?o de que me viste cara?SHANILLE:eh...continuemos con el fic n.nu MEY:que me abra querido decir?)

**CONTINURA...**

Espero que les guste mi 2do fic,trate de hacer un poco mas de comedia aqui...espero que tambien lean el 1ro,hata luego bye...


	2. La perdida de la memoria

SHANILLE:Hola,aqui les traigo el 2do capitulo del fic.

WENDY:SI!!...Otro capitulo!!

REN:Y esta quien es?

SHANILLE:Una de colada de por ahi.

WENDY: T0T

SHANILLE:n.ñ No es cierto .Es un proximo personaje en el fic,tardara un poco en aparecer,pero lo hara.

REN:NO!!!NO QUIERO MAS LOCAS!!!

WENDY:Aquien le dices loca?

REN:Aquien mas va de ser?/...Oye Shanille por que en cada fic que escribes metes a una loca maniatica en la historia?

SHANILLE:Creeme que no tengo la menor idea,pero lo sigo haciendo n.n

REN: V.VU

WENDY:COMO QUE LOCA MANIATICA?!!!

REN:-ignorando a Wendy-No vamos a comenzar?

SHANILLE:n.nu ok...aqui como ya les habia dicho el 2do cap.

**LA PERDIDA DE LA MEMORIA **

MEY:Chinito mas humorado despierta!!!-ya habia pasado mas o menos una 1/2 hora desde que Ren se habia quedado inconciente.

MEY:-sarndeando a Ren-DESPIERTA!!!

REN:.ay mi cabeza'

MEY:ya despertaste Ren n.n

REN:...

MEY:Recciona!!!

REN:...Quien es Ren ?

MEY:!!!NO!!!-con este grito todos los habitantes de la pension depertaron(notaron que habia gritado mushas veces y solo con este grito despertaron?)

TODOS:-entrando a las aguas-que paso?

MEY:Ren...Ren..

TODOS: SI?...

MEY:Ren...Ren...

TODOS:SI?...SI?

MEY:Ren...Ren...

TODOS:SI?...SI?...

ANA:YA DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

MEY:u.u no me dejan hacerla de emocion TT.TT

LYERG:Es que desesperas.Ahora si nos podrias decir que le paso a Ren?

MEY:Quien es Ren?

-caida estilo Anime-

HORO:LLevas 1/2 hora repitiendo su nombre.

MEY:n.n ha neta.

HORO:Entonces?

MEY:Entonces que?n.n

HORO:Entonces que diablos le paso?!!

MEY:Aquien?

ANA:!!!YA DI UNA DE BUENA VEZ QUE TIENE EL INUTIL DE REN!!!

MEY:COMO DE QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA?!!

ANA:!!!DIME PARA QUE DIABLOS SIRVE?!!!

MEY:Para pagar cosas carisimas...de espada...-a si Ana empieza a tomar nota-

DESPUES DE 1 HORA.

MEY:De guarda espaldas...para explotarlo como galan de cine y asi hacerte millonaria...mm...para que mas?

LYSERG:Creo que ya le diste demasiadas ideas a Ana n.n u

MEY:Pero apenas empezaba.

ANA:Muchas gracias Mey,por darme ideas de como consguir dinero de una manera facil.

MEY:Cuando quieras,tengo muchas mas.

YOH:Ya nos vas a decir que le paso a Ren?

MEY:A neta ya se me habia olvidado.Buene creo...supongo...pienso...

LYESERG:!!!YA DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!

TODOS:0.0

LYSERG:Lo siento es que me desespera u.u

MEY:OK ya no te altteres.Creo que el chinito perdio la memoria.

PILIKA:Por que piensas eso?

MEY:Bueno sera por que ya nisiquiera sabe quien es el?

HORO:Hablando de el ,donde esta?

MEY:-voltea a un lado-a..qui 0.0...se fue!!

YOH:Entonces hay que buscarlo.

MEY:Nah...que hueva...

REN:Hola n.n

MEY:Que rapido lo encontre n.n

TODOS:n.nu

ANA:Es cierto que no recuerdas nada de tu maldita vida?

REN:Y tu quien eres?

YOH:Es verdad,no recuerda nada.

MEY:Yo lo arreglo-agarra a Ren y lo sapea-Recuerda de una buena vez chino del demonio.!!!

LYSERG:Mey no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de que recupere la memoria.

HORO:No crees que hay que intar?...Mey yo te ayudo a ver si con dos funciona.

MEY:Okis n.nEntre mas ayuda mejor.

TODOS:n.nu

HORO Y MEY:Recuerda de una maldita buena vez chinito mal humorado!!!-y lo siguen sapeando(SHANILLLE:Pobeshito de Ren TT0TT REN:Luego dices que no es cierto...me van a dejar imbesil de tanto sape SHANILLE: Im so sorry n.nu)

REN:.

ANA:Sera mejor que lo dejen si no quieren que quede mas idiota.

TAMAo:Que haremos para que el joven Ren recupere su memoria(aunque no lo crean Tamao y Pilika tambien estan presentes aunque no hable n.nu)

ANA:Ahora nada...Mey por lo visto como esto es tu culpa tu te encargaras de que recupere o intente recobrar su memoria.,

MEY:Pero yo lo acabo de conocer.

ANA:Ya dije.

MEY:TT0TT OK.

CONTINUARA...


	3. recordar y olvidar

**RECORDAR Y OLVIDAR**

MEY:Ren,seguro que no recuerdas nada?

REN:Y tu quien eres?

MEY:ok no recuerdas nada u.uU

REN:No me vas a contestar?

MEY:Que?

REN:Quien eres tu?

MEY:Yo????

REN:Si ,tu u.u u

MEY:Osea ,yo?

REN:que si u.uU

MEY:Seguro que yo?

REN:Ya dime de una buena vez quien eres,por que no tengo mucha pasiencia y te estas gastando la que me queda!!!!

MEY:En una cosa si estoy segura.

REN:Que?

MEY:Tu caracter no cambia en lo mas minimo.

REN:aun no me contestas.

MEY:Ok,soy Mey Diethel,prima de wey de cabello verde que se llama Lyserg Diethel.Creo que mas claro no te lo puedo poner.

REN:Que bien...-sarcasmo-ya que dices que no recuerdo nada,me podrias decir que relacion tienes conmigo?

MEY:mmm...-se pone a pensar-

REN:Que eres mio?hermana?vecina?amiga?o...o///o

MEY:O que?

REN:O...no...via?o///o

MEY:O///ONop...dejemoslo en amiga.

REN:ok u.uU(grascias dios!!!gracias!!!")

REN:Y por que demonios tu me tienes que ayudar a recobrar la memoria?por que no todos?u otra persona?

MEY:Por que segun Ana yo tengo la culpa de que la hayas perdido,como si yo tuviera la culpa de que seas tan descuidado y no ten fijes donde dejas las cosas...

REN:u.uU

MEY:mmm...-pensando-

REN:En qe piensas?

MEY:en una forma de que recuperes la memoria...m...m...ya se!!!

REN:Que?

MEY:Voy a volver a intentar los sapes n.n

REN:!!!NO!!!0.0

MEY:SI n.n...ven-Ren comienza a correr lo mas rapido que le dan sus piernas segido de Mey...Mey casi alcansa a Ren,pero Ren es mas rapido y se desvia por uno de los pasillos de la pension,entonces Mey le sigue,Ren trata de correr mas rapido y no ser alcansado por Mey,pero en cuanto Ren subio la velocidad se podia ver a Mey en una motosicleta?a si es Mey estaba en una motosicleta y a si logro atrapar a Ren.

MEY:si!!!te atrape...

REN:!!!NO!!!0.0!!!QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!ESTA MANIATICA ME VA A TORTURAR CRUELMENTE!!!

MEY:!!CALLATE!!!

* * *

YOH:Ana,crees que estuvo bien dejar que Mey ayudara a recordar a Ren? 

ANA:por que lo dices?

LYSERG:Tal vez por los gritos de horror de Ren.

ANA:Ah..por eso.

YOH Y LYSERG:n.nU

* * *

REN:NO SUELTAME!!!

MEY:No ves que solo trato de ayudarte...

REN:NO TU TRATAS DE DEJARME ESTUPIDO.

MEY:ey...no me heches la culpa de eso...ok no usare lo sapes..

REN: Entonces ?

MEY:Ven...

REN:"Me da mello pero es la unica forma de tratar de recuperar la memoria"esta bien u.u- Ren se acerca a Mey quedandon demasiado cerca(s/w:para mi gusto,rozando los labios es muy...cerca)

MEY:-le dice en el oido-espero que con esto recuperes la memoria.

REN:0////0

MEY:-sevuelve acercar a los labios de Ren y este recibe...

REN:.

Un sartenazo(s/w:que creian?apenas se conocen)

MEY: Recuperaste la memoria?

REN: Ya veras Mey diethel ,lo que te hare no sera nada comparado con lo que le hago a Horo cuando me hace enojar

MEY: Ya recuperaste la memoria n.n

REN: Si ,pero a ti no te deveria alegrar eso.

A si empieza otra persecucion solo que alrevez,esta vez la que huia era Mey,simplemente ver a Ren con su lanza era para espantarse,pero ahora verlo que la seguia a si eso era para un paro cardiaco.

* * *

TAMAO: Creo que le hace falta esto.

PILIKA:Y tantito de esto.

TAMAO: SI.SI n.n

HORO: Que rico n.n ya quiero comer.

MEY: AUXILIO ME QUIERE MATAR!!!!- Se puede ver a Mey tratando de uir de Ren.

REN: ven aca diethel,me lo deves!!!!

TAMAO,PILIKA Y HORO: n.nU

* * *

LYSERG: Yoh..no has cociderado ser algo en la vida?

YOH: SI...

LYSERG: Aparte de Shaman king.

YOH: No veo por que preocuparme,aun falta mucho.

ANA: Yoh no te deves de tomar las cosas tan ala lijera.

MANTA:Ana tiene razon Yoh,ponte a pensar que seras cuando seas mayor.

YOH: n.n grande.

ANA: No nos referimos a eso.

MEY:!!!LYSERG AYUDAME EL LUNATICO QUE TIENES POR AMIGO ME QUIERE MATAR!!!

REN: No metas a Lyserg en esto!!!

MEY:TT.TT LYSERG...uy-Mey tropezo,choco con una puerta que se esta abriendo de la cual sale Hor y despues de eso se pega en la cabeza con una mesita que estaba de adorno.

MEY:. Que bonitas estrellitas.

TODOS: U.Uu

LYSERG: Mey te encuentras bien?

MEY: Quien es Mey?

MANTA: Y va de nuez.

LYERG: NO!!!

REN: Yo no fui ...yo no hice nada, es mas ni la conosco.

TODOS: U.Uu

* * *

ya esta otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado...ok bueno eso es todo bye cuidense y recuerden los fics son educativos y entretenido ...come frutas y verduras 


	4. Y se le olvidonnU

SHANILLE: Hola a todos!!!

HORO: Si hola!!!

SHANILLE: Horito me alegra que seas tu el que este hoy conmigo, Ren siempre me critica TT.TT.

HORO: Lo que pasa es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hacerles la vida miserable alos que conoce.

SHANILLE: A que bien.

HORO: Ya se u.u

SHANILLE: Oye Horo… ¿Y la novia?

HORO: No tengo TT.TT

SHANILLE: Creo que metí la pata n.nU

HORO: ¿No te gustaría ser mi novia?

SHANILLE: n///n me halagas pero yo estoy bien a si, felizmente soltera.

HORO: TT.TT

SHANILLE: No te desanimes Horito hay muchas chicas que seguro te repondrían si.

HORO: Mencióname 1.

SHANILLE: Te puedo mencionar cientos!!

HORO: OK n.n

SHANILLE: Bueno aquí les dejo el fic

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

MEY:!!!LYSERG AYUDAME EL LUNATICO QUE TIENES POR AMIGO ME QUIERE MATAR!!!

REN: No metas a Lyserg en esto!!!

MEY:TT.TT LYSERG...uy-Mey tropezo,choco con una puerta que se esta abriendo de la cual sale Hor y despues de eso se pega en la cabeza con una mesita que estaba de adorno.

MEY:. Que bonitas estrellitas.

TODOS: U.Uu

LYSERG: Mey te encuentras bien?

MEY: Quien es Mey?

MANTA: Y va de nuez.

LYERG: NO!!!

REN: Yo no fui ...yo no hice nada, es mas ni la conosco.

TODOS: U.Uu

**CAPITULO #4**

**Y SE LE OLVIDO….**

ANA: A ver Ren si no fuiste tu ¿quien fue?

REN: El vecino.

ANA: Claro échale la culpa al vecino. ¿El vecino andaba persiguiendo a Mey con su lanza amenazándola de muerte?

REN: ¿Alguien te dijo que no? ¿A caso viste que no lo hiciera?

ANA: No, ¿pero sabes que si vi?

REN: ¿Qué?

ANA: Te vi a ti persiguiéndola tratando de matarla.

REN: ¿Y como sabes que era yo?

ANA: Por que no estoy ciega ni estupida.

REN: ¿Segura?-hay!!! Ren recibió un golpe por parte de la sacerdotisa que a decir verdad hasta a mi me dolió.

ANA: Idiota.

REN: yo decía por lo de ciega.

LYSERG: Hhehehe n.nU creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por Mey.

MANTA: Hablando de Mey… ¿Dónde esta?

Se puede ver Mey con cara de "¿acaso estoy en el maní comió?" tratando de Salir por una ventana.

LYSERG: Espera Mey!!!

MEY: Ya deja de llamarme a si!!! Que ese no es mi nombre!!!

REN: Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos? ¿Margarita? ¿Juana? ¿Pancha?

MEY: Claro que no ¿Qué tipo de nombres son esos?

'

LYSERG: Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?

MEY: Yo me llamo Petra.

caída estilo anime

YOH: Que bonito nombre n.n hihihi

MANTA: Creo que el golpe en la cabeza le afecto demasiado n.nu

HORO: ¿Qué tiene de malo ese nombre? A si se llamaba mi abuelita.

ANA: Si Horo, tu abuelita, seguro una vieja de 85 años, no una joven de 13 años.

HORO: Yo sigo diciendo que el nombre esta bonito.

LYSERG: Ojala que Horo no tenga hijas. n.nu

ANA: Ren.

REN: ¿Qué quieres?

ANA: A mi me hablas bonito ¿OK?

REN: Aja.-Y Ren recibió un sape por parte de Ana por darle el avión  
(SHANILLE: ¿Qué quería? ¿Un trailer? ¿Una bicicleta? ¿O que? Hablando de bicis…yo quiero una .TT.TT…le voy hacer mi carta a Santa Clous para que me traiga una –se puede ver a Shanille sentada con lápiz y papel escribiendo-Querido Santa, té escribo para decirte que he sido una niña muy…y……. buena y espero recibir regalos…aquí te va mi lista: quiero a Ren Tao,a Horokeu Usui, a Lyserg Diethel, a Hao Asakura y no te pido a Yoh por que si no Ana me pega TT.TT también una bici..Gracias

atte.: Shanille Tao,)

ANA: Te aras cargo Mey ahora que se encuentra a si. Por que no puedes negar que fue tu culpa.

REN: Claro que puedo.

ANA: Ya dije y se acabo.

REN: No es cierto. Yo no voy a ser niñero de esa mocosa si no quiero.

ANA: -mirada que hace que lo muerto se vuelvan a morir-No te estoy preguntando si quieres, es una orden!!! ¿Entendiste?

REN:0.0 Si entendí.

ANA: Bien.

LYSERG: Ana…

ANA: ¿Qué?

LYSERG: ¿Y si le pasa algo?

ANA: no creo que Ren se atreva hacerle nada.

LYSERG: No yo no me refiero a Mey si no a Ren… ¿que tal si lo sigue sapeando sin ninguna razón y lo deja menso?

ANA: "¿mas?" creo que ya esta bastante grandecito y se puede cuidar solo.

LYSERG: Si tu lo dices.

PETRA (mey): Sigo sin entender por que estoy en el maní comió

YOH: ¿Maní comió? Hihihihih que chistosos….Ana ¿Qué es un maní comió?

CAIDA ESTILO ANIME

MANTA: Es un lugar donde encierran a los enfermos mentales. ¡!!!oye!!!-dirigiéndose a Petra (mey)

PETRA (mey): Oigo.

MANTA: ¿Cómo que enfermos mentales?

PETRA (mey): ¿acaso no se han visto en un espejo?

ANA: a ver niña hija de tu madre a mi nadie me insulta en mi propia casa!! A si que o te calmas o te quedas a fuera!!

PETRA (mey): OK 0.0

ANA:-dirigiéndose a Ren-Tu!!Tu te harás cargo de que ella recupere la memoria si quieres seguir con vida!!!

REN: OK

CONTINUARA….

SHANILLE: Dejen les hago una aclaración "hija de tu madre" no es una grosería por que obvio que uno es hijo de su mamá ¿no?..Bueno esto fue todo…dejen reviews!!!please!!


	5. La noticia

En el capitulo anterior…

PETRA (mey): Sigo sin entender por que estoy en el maní comió

YOH: ¿Maní comió? Hihihihih que chistosos….Ana ¿Qué es un maní comió?

CAIDA ESTILO ANIME

MANTA: Es un lugar donde encierran a los enfermos mentales. ¡!!!oye!!!-dirigiéndose a Petra (mey)

PETRA (mey): Oigo.

MANTA: ¿Cómo que enfermos mentales?

PETRA (mey): ¿acaso no se han visto en un espejo?

ANA: a ver niña hija de tu madre a mi nadie me insulta en mi propia casa!! A si que o te calmas o te quedas a fuera!!

PETRA (mey): OK 0.0

ANA:-dirigiéndose a Ren-Tu!!Tu te harás cargo de que ella recupere la memoria si quieres seguir con vida!!!

REN: OK

**LA "NOTICIA"**

Después de lo ocurrido con Mey ella se la paso todo el día con el (pobre de Ren)

PETRA (mey): ¿A si que yo soy tu novia?

REN: Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no!!!

PETRA (mey): TT.TT ¿Por que niegas nuestro amor? ¿A caso no soy suficiente para ti?

REN: Ya cállate y no digas incoherencias

PETRA (mey): Ya decía yo que tu si me querías n.n

REN: Que no eres mi novia!! Entiende!!

PETRA (mey) : Y lo vuelves a negar TT.TT

REN: ¡!!LYSERG!!!

LYSERG: ¿Qué ocurre?

REN: ¡!Dile a tu pariente que no soy su novio!!

PETRA (mey): que si!!

Y de la nada cae un ladrillo en la cabeza de Mey con lo cual queda inconciente.

REN: TT.TT Dios si existe, y aparte escucha.

LYSERG: n.n U

PETRA (mey): Eso dolió.

REN: ¡!! NO!!! Ya despertó TT.TT

LYSERG: ¿Te sientes bien Me…Petra?

PETRA (mey): ¿Cómo que Petra? Que nombre más feo…. ¿Recuerdas? …soy Mey,tu prima.

REN: ¡!!ya esta cuerda!!!

LYSERG: Pues ni tanto.

RING RING (para los que no entiendan es el teléfono)

TAMAO: Joven Lyserg ,es para usted.

LYSERG: Muchas gracias Tamao.-a si Lyserg deja tirada en el piso a su querida prima y va a contestar-Bueno…

¿?: Hola Lyserg.. ¿Cómo están?

'

LYSERG: ¿Tío? Hola….pues a habido algunos inconvenientes pero todo esta bien.

¿?: Espero que estés cuidando bien a Mey.

LYSERG: Claro tio n.nU "si supiera:

TIO: ¿Ya te dio la noticia Mey?

LYSERG: ¿Noticia? ¿Cuál?

TIO: ¿Aun no te lo dice?

LYSERG: No…lo que pasa es que con su llegada hubieron alguno cambio…ya sabe…

TIO: Bueno, entonces dile que te de a conocer la noticia ¿si?

LYSERG: Si…pero ¿Por qué no me lo dices tu?

TIO: Por que creo que es mejor que se te diga en persona, además a eso fue ella.

LYSERG: A si que a eso vino…

TIO: Muy pronto iré, es sobre la "noticia" ,a si que espero que Mey te lo diga lo mas pronto posible.Bueno Lyserg nos vemos luego.

LYSERG: Si tío, adiós-y cuelga- ¡!!MEY DIETHEL!!!

MEY: s-si? …

LYSERG: ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

MEY: Si… ¿sabias que te quiero mucho primito?

LYSERG: Mey!!

MEY: Esta bien…pero te tienes que sentar.

LYSERG: a si estoy bien.

MEY: Bueno,como quieras….Mi papá me mando para darte una noticia…muy pero muy fuerte…Lyserg…estas comprometido.

LYSERG: ¡¿Qué?!

MEY: A si es Lyserg…a eso va a venir mi papá, a presentarte a tu futura esposa. U.U

LYSERG: 0.0

MEY: Creo que llegara mañana.

LYSERG: 0.0

MEY: ¿Lyserg? ¿Estas bien?

LYSERG: ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? SI prácticamente ya me casaron a mis 13 años!!

MEY: Ahora sabes como se siente Yoh u.u

LYSERG: TT.TT Todavía no me quiero casar.

MEY: Ni modo Lyserg a si son las cosas…bueno voy a avisarle a Anna que habrá otra huésped…adiós n.n

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

ANNA: Arriba bola de holgazanes…no quiero llegar tarde.

Los chicos este día entraba de nuevo a la esuela… y se habían despertado tarde

YOH: Ya vamos Anita.

A los quience minutos los chicos ya estaban la medio camino de la escuela…

REN: Y esto todo por tu culpa…

HORO: Ah… ¿Por qué mi culpa?

REN: Sera por que tu aventaste el despertador por la ventana

HORO: Es que los despertadores me despiertan.

REN: Si no me dices no me entero.

¿?: ¡!no voy a llegar!!- se puede ver a una linda chica correr a todo lo que pueden sus piernas.

YOH: No somos los únicos que llegaran tarde.

ANNA: Desearia no llegar tarde..a si que apresurense!!

TODOS: ¡SI!

EN LA ESCUELA…..

MAESTRA: Es el primer día y ya llegan tarde…esperaba mas de ustedes Diethel.

MEY: También nuestros padres n.n

MAESTRA: ¿Qué dijo srta. Diethe?

MEY: Que..que padre que espere algo bueno de nosotros…(esta mas larga la frase pero tiene que salvarse el pellejo)

MAESTRA: Bueno, tomen asiento- A si los chamanes hacen lo que se les pide-

Bueno muchachos…este año tenemos dos nuevas alumnas…a una la acaban de conocer y es Mey Diethel y la otra…. ¿No la han visto?

¿?: Aquí estoy.

MAESTRA: Preséntate a tus compañeros.

¿?: Mi nombre es London Clarkson, vengo de Londres Inglaterra.

MAESTRA: "Otra inglesa" u.uU

CONTINUARA…

¿Por qué a Mey se le Olvido mencionar algo tan importante?

¿Por qué el Tío de Lyserg no fue personalmente?

¿Por qué Mey decia que era novia de Ren?

¿Acaso le gusta.?

¿Por qué la nueva chica se llama Londres?(por que no se me ocurrieron mas nombres n.nU)

¿Quién será ella?

Estas y muchas mas preguntas serán contestadas en los próximos capitulo…

Sigan leyendo Fics!!


	6. cosas revueltas

Despues de las clases los chicos regresaron a su casa y casi todo seguia normal solo con la diferencia de que ahora se tenia a un histerico Lyserg.

Mey: ya lyserg!! vas hacer un agujero en le piso y nos lo va a cobrar Anna.

Lyserg: como quieres que este???brincando de alegria???

Mey: pues yo diria, mira el lad amable.

Lyserg: cual?

Mey: ya te consiguieron novia, por tu no conseguias por tus propios medios.

Lyserg: y ese se supone que es el lado amable?

Mey: si n.n

DING...DONG...

Mey: yo abro!!!-abre la puerta..-Hola papâ n.n

Clark: Hola hija, y tu primo.

Lyserg: aqui estoy tio.

Clark: Lyserg deja te presento a London...ella es ...

Lyserg: ya me lo imaginaba, mi prometida.

Clark: no, ella es tu cuñada, tu prometida es ella...-sale una joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca-ella es Serenity Clarkson.

Serenity: es un placer.

Clark: espero que no se un incombeniente que se quede aqui ustedes.

Mey: claro que no, les va a encantar.Sobre todo a Anna...

Lyserg: si, sobre todo a ella.

Despues de eso, ya todo fue mas tranquilo, a Lyserg le agrado Serenity era una niña traquila y muy inteligente, y al parecer tenian intereces muy similares.London se la paso viendo como torturadaban d Horito e Yoh, y acosta de esto riendose a carcajadas.

Mey, estaba entrando ala sala donde se encontraba Ren, y esta entro con un gato en brazos.

Ren: por que demonios traes ese mugroso gato?

Mey: es que se parece a ti y pense que era un hijo regado y/o perdido tuyo.

Ren: como se te ocurre eso?

Mey:pues a si nomas sali de la pension, vi al gato y dije, se parece a Ren, voy a ser su mami adoptiva y me lo traje n.n

Ren: esa cosa no puede ser mi hijo

Mey: por que lo niegas? es sangre de tu sangre...oye Ren...

Ren: que?

Mey: puedo ser su mami?

Ren: me da igual de quien seas madre...conque no me molestes.

Mey: n.n se llamara Pancho...

EN LA CENA

Anna: tenemos algo que decirles...

Yoh: Hao esta vivo y vendra a vivir con nosotros n.n

Lyserg: que?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

Mey:pues eso que dijo el marihuana u.u

Anna: llegara en la tarde...

en la tarde..

Bueno como sabran llego Hao, y esa sorpresita no le gusto mucho a lyserg el cual se queria cortar las venas con galletas de animalitos o cartarselas a el..XD

shanille: yo se que este capitulo no esta nada interezante ni nada por el estilo pero el proximo si estara mas gracioso este es solo para aclarar algunas cosas en la histora...bye


	7. Que raro,no?

Que raro ¿no?

Ana: pensé que llegaría más tarde…pero tenía que llegar de todas formas.

Pancho: miau…miau

Mey¿Qué tienes Pancho?

Pancho: miau…miau…

Lyserg: ah de tener hambre

Mey: puede ser…Ren dale de comer

Ren¿Por qué lo tengo que hacer?

Mey: por que también es tu hijo, y no quieres que tu hijo se desnutra, o ¿si?...además si no lo haces te demandare por desatender a tu hijo…es mas vete consiguiendo un abogado.

Ren: no ocupas ser tan dramática-Dice parándose y tomando al gato.-

Hao: n.nU

Yoh: Hola Hao n.n

Hao: eh… hola

Ana: bien, estas son las reglas; tienes que ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa, harás alguna de las tres comidas por lo menos una vez ala semana, en realidad la única regla que tienes que seguir es cumplir siempre mis órdenes.

Hao: OK… ¿algo mas?

Ana: si, Yoh te mostrara tu habitación, y como dijo el sr.Mikihisa, tu también estarás bajo el entrenamiento que le impongo a Yoh.

Horo: pobre, ya lo sentenciaron.

Lodón¿en que te basas?

Horo: en que esta bajo el entrenamiento de Ana, en eso

London: ah…eso todos lo saben

Yoh: jijiji…creo que hay personas que no conoces…y dudo que después de lo que paso te acuerdes mucho de los nombres de todos…

Mey: -se pone enfrente de Hao-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mey Diethel n.n

Hao: es un placer n.n

London: yo soy London Clarkson n.n

Ren:-regresando- ya le di de tragar a tu maldito gato

Yoh: ahora deja te recuerdo los nombres…el del gato es Ren Tao, el de cabello celeste es Horo-Horo, el verdecito es Lyserg Diethel y la chica que esta a su lado es su prometida Serenity.

Hao: si recuerdo algunos…

Ana: Ren y Mey, les toca hacer la cena.

Ren: no queda de otra¿o si?

Ana: no

Mey: y ¿Qué vas a querer de comer Ana?

Ana: lo que sea, con que no quede envenenada.

Ren: pides mucho.

Ana¿por que lo dices?

Ren: solo por que la última vez que cocino Mey esta casi hace que comamos yeso.

Mey: es que se parece mucho ala harina

Ana: o.o ¿?

Mey: pero no te preocupes Ana, me metí a unas clases de cocina y ya aprehendí n.n

Ana: eso espero…-dice sacando un sobre-tengan.

Ren¿que es esto?

Ana: es dinero para que compren los ingredientes para la cena.

Mey:-tomándolo-yo me encargo de esto $.$

Ren:-quitándoselo-ni creas, yo lo haré.

Mey: jodete, yo lo haré-le quita el sobre-

Ren: como sea u.u…ahora vamonos, entre menos tiempo pase contigo mucho mejor.

Mey: que malo…pero ¿quien va a cuidar a Pancho?

Hao: si quieres yo lo cuido.

Mey¿enserio?

Hao: si, no es ningún problema.

Mey: gracias, eres un a-do-ra-do(n/a: como lucero XD)

Hao: n//n

Mey: deberían algunos aprender a ser como tu.-refiriéndose a Ren-

Ren: si, deberían u.u…vamonos

Mey: sip- y se van


	8. de compras

**DE COMPRAS… **

Mey: oye Ren…

Ren¿Qué quieres?

Mey¿Qué vamos a comprar?...por que ni siquiera sabemos que vamos hacer de cenar

REN: O.O…tienes razón.

Mey: yo siempre.

Ren: sabes que no¿verdad?

Mey: no me jodas… ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Ren: yo lo único que se hacer es comida china u.u

Mey: entonces vamos hacer unos tacos!!! n.n

Ren¿no escuchaste que solo se hacer comida china?

Mey: por eso…para que aprendas hacer otras cosas n.n

Ren¿y tú donde aprendiste?

Mey: es que yo viajo mucho, y en todos mis viajes me gusta aprender un poco de cada país…mira ya llegamos-entran ala tienda.

Ren¿Qué nesecitas para hacer los tacos?

Mey: el ingrediente principal y secreto …que es…ven haste mas para aca, por que es secreto y no quiero que ninguna doña se entere por que si no se va rumorar y ya no va a ser secreto…-se van a otro lado-el ingrediente secreto es…tienes que jurar que no lo vas a divulgar..

Ren: o.o si lo juro

Mey: el ingrediente secreto es…

Ren: o.o ¿?

Mey: es…

Ren: o.o

Mey: las tortillas n.n

Ren¿solo eso?

Mey: si n.n

Ren: u.uU ¿solo unas simples tortillas?

Mey: pero no son cualquier tortilla, estas las hago yo n.n

Ren: por favor dime que es broma, y que las vas a comprar, no quiero volver a comer yeso

Mey: que malo eres…si se hacer las tortillas no te preocupes, ahora vamos a comprar lo demás n.n..toma Ren…-le da una lista-

Ren¿y yo para que quiero esto?

Mey: es la lista de algunos de los ingredientes que vamos a necesitar.

Ren: ah…OK

Mey: vete… ¿Qué esperas?... ¿Qué te lleve de la mano? O ¿Qué?

Ren¿y si es a si?

Mey: pues te jodes, por que yo también tengo cosas que comprar, y si no vas ahora, no te la acabas con el castigo que te pondrá Ana y aparate el mió

Ren: o dios…me han estafado, me dieron a una Mey defectuosa!!!!

Mey¿que? O.o ¿de que hablas?

Ren¿Qué no escuchaste o estas sorda?...raptaste a una maniática, incoheren y loca mocosa….ahora que lo pienso, no le veo el lado malo.

Mey: cállate y ve por lo que te encargue.

Ren¿y si no que?

Mey: te subasto… ¡se subasta chino bien parecido, informes aquí!!!

Chica1¿Qué tenemos que hacer para estar en la subaste?

Mey¡sorpresa!!Por ser la primera tú te lo llevas

Ren: o.o ¿que?

Mey: ya dije (n/a: anda de malas)

Ren: pero, pero…yo solo pregunte que pasaría (n/a¿se habían imaginado a Ren en esta situación? Yo no n.n)

Mey: ahora te jodes, y te vas con ella

Chica¿y tú que ganas?

Mey: que le pude ganar ala Gran Ren Tao n.n

Ren: ahí muere, voy por lo que me pediste

Mey: OK, solo quería ver que cara ponías hahaha, te debiste ver hahahaha

Ren: tus bromas no me causan ninguna gracia

Mey: no lo hice para que te rieras, ni que fuera tu payaso

Ren: ahora que lo dices…

Mey: cállate si no quieres que continué

Ren: u.u

Chica¿y yo que?

Mey: tu por haber participado te llevas como premio una foto del chinito mal humorado, ya que no pudiste ganar –dice sacando una foto de su bolsa-

Chica¿no que lo subastabas?

Mey: eso quería que creyeran pero en realidad era una juego en el que te tenias que pelear por el al darte cuenta que ya no lo iba a subastar, pero como no lo hiciste te jodiste y perdistesuspira ¿Algo mas?...

Chica: si, mi foto de el-pone la mano-

Mey: ta bien "se va a quedar con la foto de mi Rencito --U"-le da la foto-

Chica: gracias-coma la foto y se va saltando muy alegremente (XD)

Mey: mi foto TT.TT

Ren¿Por qué tenías una foto mía?

Mey: eh…mira una botarga de una vaca con leche-apuanta a un lugar-

Ren¿donde?-voltea y Mey se va corriendo- u.uU diablos… ¿Qué me encargo?-se queda viendo la lista-Bueno, almenos me libre de ella.- y se va a comprar tranquilamente las cosas que Mey le encargo n.n


End file.
